The sum of $5$ consecutive integers is $260$. What is the first number in this sequence?
Answer: Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next integer in the sequence is $x + 1$ The sum of the $5$ consecutive integers is: $x+ (x + 1)+ (x + 2)+ (x + 3)+ (x + 4) = 260$ $5x + 10= 260$ $5x = 250$ $x = 50$ Thus, the first number is $50$.